This invention generally relates to a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) venetian blind and more particularly relates to such PVC venetian blind that has slats with a sand or granite textured appearance and feel, and a method of making the same.
Various types of venetian blinds have been developed in the past utilizing many different materials. For example, slats for venetian blinds can be made from linear polyester fibers woven into cloth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,472 to Gotting). In recent years the use of PVC as the slat material has become more popular, since PVC is inexpensive and long lasting. However, conventional PVC slats are of a plain color and a smooth texture and therefore have an unnatural appearance and feel.
Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to provide a PVC venetian blind that has slats with a more natural appearance and feel, such as a sand or granite textured uneven surface, appearance and feel. It also would be desirable to be able to provide PVC venetian blind slats which are translucent in order to more effectively display their natural appearance.